Feats
The following feats are available in the Crown and Cowardice Campaign. General Feats List of General Feats Beggar : Requirement: Bluff 4 ranks : Benefit: Characters with this feat do not need food or water when traveling through urban terrains (Cities, Farmlands) and have a 50% chance to gain 4d8 gold pieces when traveling through cities. Camp Chef : Requirement: Craft (cooking) or Profession (chef/cook) 4 ranks : Benefit: As long as each party member has food when traveling they gain a Morale bonus to Attack and Damage equal to your level / 5. (maximum +4 at level 20) Field Stalker : Requirement: Stealth 2 ranks : Benefit: Characters with this feat have a 10% reduced chance of a random encounter while traveling between hexes. Forager : Requirement: Survival 4 ranks : Benefit: Characters with this feat do not need food or water when traveling through lush terrain (Forest, Jungles); Character's with favored terrain bonuses also do not need food or water when traveling through their favored terrains. If the character has Heavy encumberance, they do not benefit from this feat. Pack Forager : Requirement: Forager, Survival 8 ranks : Benefit: Characters with this feat can grant the benefit of the forager feat to all allies in their party. Quartermastery : Requirement: Profession (quartermaster) 4 ranks. : Benefit: Allies within 30 feet are considered to have +2 to Strength when determining encumberance. Combat Feats List of Combat Feats Affinity Brawl : Requirement: base attack bonus +1 : Benefit: As long as you are in a dungeon you gain damage reduction 5/law and chaos and resistance 5 to the elements in which the dungeon has affinity. Artifact Ingenuity : Requirement: At least 1 dungeon artifact at rank 3. : Benefit: As long as you are in a dungeon that shares affinity with your worn dungeon artifact, the Enhancement bonus on your artifact is doubled. Non-Weapon and Non-Armor artifacts gain no benefit. Dungeon Spirit Counter : Requirement: Dungeon Spirit Style, base attack bonus +5 : Benefit: When using Dungeon Spirit Style while moving through a threatened square to attack an enemy, gain a +4 insight bonus to Armor Class. Dungeon Spirit Quintessence : Requirement: Dungeon Spirit Style, Dungeon Spirit Counter, Dungeon Spirit Roar : Benefit: When using Dungeon Spirit Style to deal bane damage on a charge attack, your opponent must succeed at a Fortitude Save (DC = 10 + half your character level + your Wisdom modifier) or become staggered for 1d4 rounds. Dungeon Spirit Roar : Requirement: Dungeon Spirit Style, Dungeon Spirit Counter : Benefit: When using Dungeon Spirit Style as part of a Charge attack, increase the extra bane damage versus dungeon opponents to +3d6. Dungeon Spirit Style : Requirement: base attack bonus +3 : Benefit: Whenever you use an attack action or full attack action against a single opponent within a dungeon you deal +1d6 bane damage. Dungeon Feats List of Dungeon and Mana feats. Dungeon Breaker : Requirement: Dungeon Efficiency : Benefit: Gain a +1 Artifact bonus to attack and damage rolls while in dungeons for each additional artifact you are wearing beyond the first. (Maximum +4) Dungeon Efficiency : Requirement: 15 Charisma : Benefit: Gain a +1 Artifact bonus to all saving throws while in dungeons for each additional artifact you are wearing beyond the first (Maximum +4). Dungeon Harbinger : Requirement: Dungeon Lord : Benefit: While in dungeons and equipped with two or more dungeon artifacts, critical hits with spells or attacks automatically confirm. Dungeon Lord : Requirement: Dungeon Breaker : Benefit: Gain a +1 Artifact bonus to Armor Class and a +2 Artifact bonus to CMD while in dungeons for each additional artifact you are wearing beyond the first (Maximum +4/+8). Extra Mana : Requirement: Third Level, 10 Constitution : Benefit: Upon taking this feat, a character's mana pool is increased by 4 points. This feat can be taken multiple times. Greater Calling : Requirement: Magi Level 20. Knowledge (planes) 20 ranks. Spell Focus (Conjuration) feat. : Benefit: Taking this feat allows magi to conjure into being grand difficulty dungeons including those of positive and negative affinity. Doing so requires 3 Mystic Charges. Mana Lore : Requirement: 12 Constitution : Benefit: You may expend spell slots or prepared spells to restore your mana for an amount equal to the level of the spell slot or prepared spell being expended. Spell slots higher level than your total Constitution Modifer cannot be expended. Magic Feats List of feats specifically for magic users and magic items. Wand Lore : Requirement: 2nd Level Arcane spells. : Benefit: Wands of a spell level that you are able to cast no longer require a UMD check or Verbal component to use. Extra High Arte : Requirement: 4th level magi, high artes or high magic class feature. : Benefit: You may select an extra high arte or high magic you are qualified for. Category:Feats